


Distractions

by WriteThisWayMaam



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteThisWayMaam/pseuds/WriteThisWayMaam
Summary: Nestor hopes to distract his s/o from work, but can she distract him from his?
Relationships: Nestor Oceteva/Original Character(s), Nestor Oceteva/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Distractions

I thought you would already be in bed," Nestor said as he placed his keys on the entryway table and walked over to the office gun safe, un-holstering his weapons for the evening. 

Gabriella sat at the kitchen counter with her notes and books spread out around her laptop, furiously typing with her thick rimmed glasses precariously close to falling off her nose and a pencil grasped between her teeth. She unintelligently hummed in response and kept typing pausing only to look at the scattered work materials before recommencing. Nestor walked up behind Gabbi, absently rubbing her back as he peeked over her shoulders, "Is this the big project deadline you mentioned?" 

Gabbi nodded as she kept typing. Nestor leaned, kneading the tightness he found in her shoulders while placing a kiss on her neck. His warm breath sending the loose tendrils that had fallen out of her messy bun into a ticklish dance across her skin. The pencil fell from her mouth as she gave a slight moan of approval but continued with her work. Nestor, not to be dissuaded, continued his assault with light, slow kisses. He opened his mouth letting his tongue trace her neck's tendon until Gabbi's typing ceased. "This is not fair, papi," she said breathlessly, as her arm snaked around his neck finding purchase in one of his braids to hold his head in place. 

"What do you mean, cariña?" He feigned innocence as he continued his ministrations, his hands drifting around her torso rubbing her abdomen. 

"I mean I don't try to distract you with my sexual prowess while you are working," she moaned as he gave her a light love bite, kissing away the sting. 

"Sexual prowess, huh?" he grinned as he turned her in her chair, so she was facing him. 

Nestor captured her lips for a passionate kiss, forcing her mouth open so he could taste her. His hands slid to from her torso down to her hips and then over her bare thighs.

"Nes, you are killing me," she gasped, spreading her legs so he could step between them. He wasted no time, using the grip on her thighs to pull her tight against him so she could feel what she did to him. He claimed her mouth again, their tongues fighting for dominance and submission. One of his hands ventured inside her oversized sweater to palm her bare breast. He broke their kiss as he lifted her shirt enough to allow his mouth to encompass her where his hand had just been.

"I have a deadline," she half-heartedly whined as she pulled his head closer. Her hips beginning to move on their own accord in order to find the friction she so desperately craved. 

His mouth released her breast with an audible pop, "Baby, por favor. You know I will make it worth your time. I have missed you so much today."

His mouth finding her neck again, he started to kiss and suck as he rubbed his erection against her clothed center. 

Gabriella took on more glance at her computer, trying to deliberate, until Nestor took the opportunity to scrape his teeth lightly against her ear before he latched onto the spot right behind it that drove her wild, "Okay, okay," she acquiesced dramatically throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso, "Take me to bed and have your wicked way with me."

She kissed him with everything she had, and he hoisted her into the air turning to leave the kitchen when his phone let out a shrill ring. A groaned curse came from his mouth as he quickly deposited her back into the chair with a quick kiss.

He picked up the phone with a "Hey, Mikey. Yeah, I will be right there," as he walked out of the room, leaving Gabriella both flustered and perturbed.

"Are you kidding me, right now, Nestor? Seriously? Seriously?" She followed after him as he got his guns and holster back out of the safe and went to grab his keys. 

"Lo siento, mi sol," he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. 

She tried to deepen the kiss, but he withdrew with frustrated groan. He hands stroked her hair as he placed a kiss to her forehead to lessen the blow. "I really am sorry. I promise I will make it up to you," he kissed her one more time before walking out the door. 

She stood looking at the closed door in disbelief. With an aggravated huff, she spun on her heels and headed back into the kitchen to finish her work project.


End file.
